Boys Will Be Boys
by KeLxBeL
Summary: Just a fanfiction I'm working on. It includes The Summer Set, Joel from this century and a few more... Enjoy! :D
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE**

**4:23 A.M. Thursday****Allison's P.O.V.**

My head hit hard against the cold glass window of the airplane window with a muffled thump, jerking me out of the sleep I had unwillingly slid into. I blinked a few times and my hand slowly found the spot on the side of my head where a small bump had already sprouted. I straightened up and pulled my shoulder's back, stretching. I let my eyes wander around the cabin as my shoulders relaxed. The small jet plane was almost empty except for the twelve or thirteen passengers with their tired eyes slowly closing, or most already asleep. One man sat in the back row his black laptop on the small tray in front of him and the white glow from the screen lighting his face and breaking through the darkness of the plane. The gleam reflected off his glasses and mirrored what was on the screen. His pushed his glasses further up on the bridge of his nose and he brought his wrist watch to his face. The man reminded me of the White Rabbit from Alice in Wonderland. I sighed and turned back around, pulling the headphones out of my ears and falling back into my seat. It was silent except for the soft clicks of the Man with the Laptop and the soft purr of the engine. And one again, as I slid down in my seat, I drifted off into another unwelcome sleep.

*****

About an hour and a half later, after the sun barley peeked over the tall mountains, I felt the large wheels of the plane hit the smooth ground of the runway, causing the cabin to lurch, and we slowly rolled to a stop. I rubbed my eyes and stifled a yawn while I stretched out my cramped body. I sat back in the seat as I waited for the tired line of passengers to pass. I followed behind a staggering man with a black fedora hat and suit out the door of the jet and into a arid hallway. I shuffled groggily into the gate and glanced around. _Hmm_. . . Sarah wasn't here yet, maybe I had some time to find a Starbucks. I tugged on my lower lip with my teeth and looked around, my fingers running through my hair. My eyes fell on a small coffee shop in the corner and I hurried over towards it. Not a Starbucks, but hey, it's coffee.

**6:47A.M. Thursday****Kaleb's P.O.V.**

"Would you please stop complaining? The poor girl just lost her mother." My older sister, Sarah, snapped. My hands shot up in defense.

"I wasn't complaining! Besides, I doubt she's even going to remember me." I sighed and followed Sarah towards the automatic doors that led into the airport, and to Allison. Outside, it smelt like a garage and a soft drizzle fell onto our heads. The sounds of planes taking off and landing filled my ears. Sarah stopped, her tongue poked at the inside of her cheek and she ran a hand through her long, white blonde hair.

"Come on, Kay, she only left in the sixth grade. She has to remember you." Sarah sighed and tapped her loosely clamped hand on her thigh. Her car keys jingled in her fist. "What gate did she say she was in again?" She began to walk again, I stuffed my hands in my pockets and loped beside her.

"Actually she left in fifth. I probably won't even recognize her." The image of Allison Clare popped into my head. Her long pigtail braids that ended at her waist, her thick black glasses, and shiny metal braces with light freckles dusting her nose. I threw my bangs out of my eyes with a jerk of my head as we slowed in front of gate E15. Sarah double checked her hand where the gate had been written in black Sharpie on her palm.

"Allie!" Sarah's high pitched squeal made me jump slightly. A smile broke over my sister's face as she began to bounce on the balls of her feet. I sighed and glanced over to see a girl with long brunette hair that fell into curls, framing her flawless heart-shaped face glance up. She smiled, gathered her blue hand bag and stood up. It took me a few moment before I realized she was walking towards us. My eyebrows shot up and My breath caught in my throat. This was Allison? _The _Allison Clare I had grown up with? Her braces were gone and she had perfect white teeth; her glasses were also gone making her neon blue eyes stand out against her tanned face. Allie threw her arms around Sarah's neck and pecked her on the cheek.

"How are you holding up?" Sarah asked, pulling back and searching Allie's face.

"Alright I guess." She shrugged. Her eyes fell on me and I realized my jaw was slightly open and I was staring at her like a hungry man that hadn't seen food in a week.

"Kaleb Johnson." She stood in front of me, her hands on her hips and her lips pursed. I closed my mouth quickly and stood there. A smile broke across her face and she threw her arms around me. It wasn't until after she let go had I finally remembered how to talk.

"Allie!" I began. "You look........ great." I couldn't seem to muster the right word. Beautiful? Amazing? Gorgeous?

"Thanks," She giggled.

"Let's go get your bags and then we can go get some food if you want." Sarah said.

"Okay," Allie smiled and walked towards the carousel. I went to follow her when Sarah whispered:

"So much for not remembering." She smirked and walked towards Allie. I rolled my eyes and hurried to catch up.

**8:19 A.M. Thursday****Allison's P.O.V.**

The house was huge. It was a three story cream coloured brick house with two adjoining towers standing out on either side of the it and lush green vines twisted up the sides and crept underneath the widows on the left most side of the manor. A small gazebo stood off on the center of the neatly trimmed grass on a slab of pavement. I felt my eyes grow wide as the bronze gates automatically swung open and Sarah's orange Lamborghni roared as it glided into the seven car garage. Kaleb kicked the door open and then came around and opened the door for me.

"Thanks," I smiled, taking his hand as he pulled me out of the car. He had changed a lot. Sarah eyed him suspiciously before shaking her head and opening the white door that led into the house.

"Dad! We're home." Sarah called setting her keys on the table in the large kitchen.

"Like he cares," Kaleb mumbled from behind me. "Here, your room is upstairs." He had all three of my bags with him as he climbed the large flight of stairs that branched off into two loft-like hallways with rooms that lined the hall. He turned into a room in the back that took over the entire back wall. "It's the guest room. The guest house is being renovated for the next few weeks so..." He set my bags down. "Yeah, that's about it." He reached his hand towards the back of his neck and gave me a weak smile before turning into the room down the hall. I sighed and turned. The room was bigger than Mom's entire apartment, which I guess doesn't say much since it was a pretty crappy apartment. I ran my hand over the silk sheets on the queen sized bed and slid off my worn out converse. There was a fifty-six inch Plasma Screen T.V. in the corner and a small vanity underneath a mirror and a small cream coloured sofa sat underneath the window. The floor was covered in a white carpet and light blue drapes hug from both of the windows. I threw one open and looked down. The sounds of cars on the highway filled my ears and the smell of rain filled my nose and I smiled. I sighed and wandered towards the bed. I fell backwards onto the mattress and took a deep breath. After I found the bathroom that connected to my room, I ran a brush through my hair and washed my face before returning back downstairs.

*****

I sighed and leaned back further on the couch. It was already late afternoon. Kaleb came loping into the living room, his orange-ish brown hair covering his hazel eyes. He was pulling a shirt over his head when he drummed on the back of the couch.

"I'm leaving." He said.

"Where?" Sarah asked. We both turned our heads to stare at him. He clicked his teeth together, a habit he'd had since forever.

"John's." He said in an indifferent tone and sauntered over to the walk in closet and grabbed a coat.

"Have fun." Sarah waved him away. I watched as he slid his muscled arms through his coat and his eyes caught my gaze.

"You coming or what?" He asked, grabbing car keys out of a small glass bowl on the windowsill before turning towards me.

"Uhhh, sure. Lemme go grab a coat-" I began, throwing my thumb towards the stairs. He threw a jacket at me.

"Use one of mine. Let's just go." He sighed and hurried over to the garage door. I pulled the coat on (a little big, but it would keep me warm) and followed him towards his jet black Ferrari Spider in the garage. The coat smelled like cinnamon cologne and a suspicious scent of smoke and spearmint gum. I opened the door, careful not to hit it on any other car and climbed inside. He twisted the key in the ignition and the engine hummed to life. The radio turned on and Taylor Swift's "You Belong With Me" pounded through the speakers causing me to jump.

"Damn it Stephen," Kaleb grumbled before turning it off.

**8:34 P.M. Thursday****Kaleb's P.O.V.**

An awkward silence filled the car between me and Allie. It's not that I didn't _want_ to talk to her, I just didn't know what to say. She tapped her fingers on her thigh and stared out the window. I sighed, still unable to spit out a question, comment, anything.

I sighed as we pulled into John and Stephen's house, the windows dancing with lights and music so loud it shook the windows in the car. I parked the car behind Josh's silver '08 Ford Mustang and kicked open the door. I waited for Allie and stood in front of the large wooden door. I pushed it open, deciding they wouldn't mind that I didn't knock.

"Kaleb!" A familiar voice shrieked from behind me. I turned to see Sammi skip towards me. I glanced behind me to make sure Allie was there (which she was) before turning towards Sammi. She threw her arms around my shoulders. "How you been?" She asked, before I saw her eyes flicker towards Allie. "Who is that?" She asked flatly, green eyes slowly narrowed at Allie who was looking around curiously at the Gomez's house.

"Allie." I said, Allie's head snapped towards me.

"Yes?" She asked, the smile in her eyes melted into surprise when she saw Sammi's glaring eyes.

"New girlfriend?" Sammi asked, head cocking to the side as she glanced over towards me.

"Oh, no." Allie laughed before I could force the lie out of my mouth that I had been planning on saying. "Just friends." The smile returned in her eyes when they landed on me.

"We go way back." I said quickly. Sammi's arms were still around my shoulders and I quickly shrugged out of them. "Come on, Allie, let's go say hi to a few people you might remember." I said, grateful I thought of an excuse.

"Okay," She followed me into the kitchen where I thought I could hear Jess and Brian fighting.

"Hey guys." I smiled as I came into the room. They stopped to look over at me. Jess's brown eyes widened.

"Allie?" She asked, obviously surprised. Allie smiled and ran over to hug Jess. "Oh my gosh! What are you doing here?" Allie pulled away.

"Well, um, my mom-" She began unevenly.

"She staying at my place for awhile." I offered. Jess nodded understandingly.

"Brian!" Her eyes fell onto Brian, whose sandy hair was tucked underneath a hat.

"Hey, Al." He smiled, pulling her into a huge hug.

"Where are John and Stephen?" I asked looking around the kitchen.

"John's in the back." Jess jerked her head towards the hall, rolling her eyes. We ventured towards the hall where the lights were dimmed. I could see the silhouette of two people, uncomfortably close in the back of the hallway. I turned the lights on all the way.

"Knock, knock." I laughed as John pulled away from Melisa and glanced down the hall.

"Jesus." He said, fixing his lens less glasses. He looked like he was just about to swear every word in the book at me when his eyes found Allie. His mouth was slightly open when he saw her. "Allie?" He sounded confused.

"Allie?!" Melisa echoed in the same confused tone. "As in Allie Clare?" She nodded a smile breaking over her face. Was she always this smiley?

"Guess Kaleb didn't tell anyone." She sighed, laughing. I shrugged. John grabbed Allie into a hug.

"I haven't seen you in _forever!"_ He laughed.

"Hey, my turn." Melisa giggled, pulling her into a hug.

"I believe this," I trusted the Taylor Swift CD at his chest, "is yours."

"Oh thanks, I was looking for this." He smiled.

"Don't mention it." I patted him on the back.

**11:03 Thursday****Allison's P.O.V.**

"You ever played Truth or Dare, Al?" Sammi asked, her fingers toying with the back of an uncomfortable looking Kaleb's neck. I quickly felt everyone's eyes on me. I pulled my Dr. Pepper away from my lips and looked around nervously.

"No." I said, quietly. Sammi smirked and sat up straighter.

"It's easy, hun." Melisa purred, her head resting on John's chest and his glow in the dark glasses sliding down her nose. John fingers played with the ends of her hair. "Here, watch." She turned to face Brian. "Truth or Dare." She smiled wickedly.

"No, really, that's alright. I--" He protested.

"Okay, Dare. Ummm...." Her chocolate eyes fell on Jess and her smile widened. "I dare you to kiss Jess. On the lips."

"What?!" Jess chocked, spraying her Coke over Josh. "No way am I--"

"It's a Dare. You have to." Melisa said as-a-matter-of-factly, leaning her head back into John who laughed.

"Pucker up." Brian mumbled, as he got up and leaned into Jess. His lips barley grazed hers before she pulled away. I heard a laugh from behind me and turned around.

"Never thought I'd live to see that happen." Stephen smiled. "Hey, Allie. Heard you came in." I stood up and let him pull me into a hug. "How you been?" He asked, pulling away and falling into a seat next to Melisa on the sofa.

"Good," I shrugged, smiling at him, and sitting back down on the rug in between Josh and Joel.

"Your turn, Brian." Sammi said, impatient.

"Okay, uhh. Allie." He turned towards me. _Ohh, great._

"Hmm?" I chewed on my lower lip.

"Truth or Dare?" He arched an eyebrow.

"Uhhh." I glanced around the room and caught Sammi's smirk. "T-truth." I stammered.

"Who was your first kiss?" Brian asked.

"That's a terrible question, do you even know how to play this game?" Jess objected.

"Shh." Brian waved his hand in her face. She smaked his hand down but remained quiet.

"Uhh." I glanced unesily at Kaleb. "Kaleb." I felt red creep into my cheeks and was thankful that the lights were somewhat dimmed. I saw Sammi's face harden and she narrowed her eyes at me.

"Seriously?" Stephen's eyebrows shot up.

"Uhh, yeah.." I laughed uneasily.

"On purpose?" Stephen asked, still in shock. I shook my head laughing.

"No, on accident actually." I smiled. "We were playing that game when you pass the card by only using you mouth and," I shrugged, "It fell."

"Well, go give him a real kiss now!" Jess laughed.

"No, you can't do that! It's against the rules!" Sammi cried in protest.

"No it isn't. I _Dare _you, Allie." Jess smirked.

"Al, you don't have to..." Brian began.

"Shutup." Jess smacked him on the back of his head. I shrugged. I stood up and ambled towards Kaleb and grabbed the collar of his shirt and planted a kiss on his lips.

"There you go." I laughed, pulling away from a shocked Kaleb. Sammi's eyes flared and anger seemed to burn from underneath her skin. I sent her a small smile and sat back down.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

**12:01 P.M. Friday Kaleb**

I sat, my ankle resting on my knee and my foot bouncing impatiently. I exhaled loudly and my bangs flew out of my hazel eyes. My fingers twitched on my shin as I waited for Allie. She had left with Stephen about an hour ago to go pick up a few things at his house. What was taking them so long? I head the front door open then slam. Allie's giggles echoed down the tiled hall. I heard the rattling of car keys as they entered the room.

"What took so long?" I demanded, pouncing off the sofa.

"Chill." Stephen held up his hands in defense. "We had to swing by the house to pick up a few things. I thought I told you?"

"You did, but --" I started impatiently.

"Then there is no need to worry." Stephen set his McDonald's cup on the coffee table and shrugged off his jacket. He watched me intently as if waiting for me to say something. When I didn't he winked at Allie before loping into the kitchen.

"Is there something I'm missing here?" I turned to Allie as I heard the refrigerator door slam shut. She stared at me with her wide, blue eyes and shook her head slowly, her eyes never leaving my face. Stephen waltzed into the room with a liter of orange juice in one hand. He sloshed it around before taking a large sip.

"You guys are out of orange juice." Stephen said before pulling his keys out of his pocket and twirling them around his finger as he headed towards the door. I heard Allie stifle a giggle as he opened the door. He saluted, then smiled and closed the door behind him. Allie sighed and twirled to face me. She searched my eyes as if trying to think of some sort of conversation starter. She clicked her tongue on the roof of her mouth, and fell onto the couch and kicked her shoes on the coffee table.

"Soo . . . " She began awkwardly.

"So?" I plopped down next to her and threw my arm around her shoulders. She shifted her weight uneasily.

"Sorry. . .Uh, about kissing you last night. I shouldn't have --" She let the rest of her sentence hang in the air around us as her eyes held mine.

"Don't be sorry," I breathed and began to lean closer. Was I supposed to kiss her? She slowly let her eyes close and she leaned towards me. Yeah, I guess I was. Her lips barley grazed mine when she heard something fall, making her jump slightly then pull back. I leaned forward quickly and my lips landed on hers. Her hands pushed against my shoulders, as if trying to push me away, but then she let back and her hands slid towards my back and her fingers linked behind my neck. My hands found her hips and my thumbs slid into the belt loops on her jeans.

"Kaleb," She breathed as my lips continued down her neck.

"Hmm?"

"Kaleb, not here." She cleared her throat and pushed me off of her and straightened up, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. I looked up to see a very surprised looking Mikel. His green eyes were wide with amazement and they flickered from me, to Allie, then back to me.

"Want me to come back later? I didn't mean to interrupt. . ." He began his thumb pointing towards the door. "I just thought. . ."

"No, no. Sorry I," I cleared my throat, embarrassed. I felt reed creep into my cheeks. "I didn't hear you come in. . ." Well, wasn't this awkward.

"Obviously not." He laughed. "Just thought I'd come to take you to the jam session we had with the Summer Set, but I see you have plans." His eyes landed on Allie who suddenly found immediate interest in her shoes.

"No, no. Just give me a minute. I'll be right back." I said quickly, jumping off the couch, grateful to get away from the situation. My feet landed on each stair with a hollow thud as I ran up to my room.

**3:03 P.M. Friday Allie's P.O.V.**

I sat in the back seat in the middle of the thick silence that enveloped the entire car. I licked my lips and tapped my fingers on my thigh. This was going to be a long ride. I sighed. My cell phone buzzed in my purse and the song "Stephen" by Ke$ha filled the inside of the yellow Hummer. I brought the phone to my ear.

"Hello?" I glanced nervously at Kaleb.

"Hey, girly. You guys on your way?" Stephen's voice replied through the ear piece. I nodded, then, remembered that he couldn't see me.

"Yeah, almost there." I glanced out the window and the small trees thinned into houses that lined the small neighborhood street.

"Well tell Mikel to hurry his ass over here!" Stephen joked. I could hear the sounds of both bands setting up behind him.

"Will do." I sighed, straining my neck to find the Gomez's house through the windshield. I exhaled and my bangs flew off my forehead.

"Alrighty, well I got to go, see you soon!" He said before hanging up. I chewed on my bottom lip and snapped my cellular shut and tossed it into my lap. I exhaled loudly and placed my hands on shoulder of the leather seats in front of me. Kaleb turned his head to face me. His hazel eyes fell onto my face and searched my eyes as if waiting for me to say something. I shrugged and leaned into my seat, picking up my cell again and tossing it back and forth and watching out the window. We pulled into the driveway and Mikel shut off the car as Kaleb began to open the door and his sneakers fell onto the pavement. He opened the door for me and Mikel ran inside to tell everyone we were here. I kicked my legs over the side of the seat and placed my hand in Kaleb's. I giggled and leaped down. My high heels hit the concrete with a click and I placed my other hand on his shoulder for balance. His laced his fingers between mine and kissed my forehead before we walked hand in hand towards the door Mikel had run into. I let go of his hand before walking into the front room where several amps and two drum sets were set up. Stephen stood with his arms crossed in the corner and let Elliot scream demands at everyone.

"No, there isn't going to be enough room for that. I don't care where you put it, just get it the hell out of my face." He snapped. Kaleb sauntered over towards Elliot and placed his hand on his shoulder and motioned me over.

"Chill, okay?" He arched an eyebrow. Elliot sighed and ran a hand through his tangled sandy blonde hair. Elliot opened his mouth as if to speak, but then his brown eyes landed on me.

"Alright, let's do this." Someone's loud voice boomed over the room. I turned to stare at a short, black haired boy. His large dark eyes shone against his pale face and his black collared shirt was tucked into his black dress pants. His red tie was the only color on him. He picked up his cherry red bass and threw the strap over his shoulders. I took a seat next to Melisa and a small blonde haired girl with large green eyes. She smacked loudly on a piece of gum as she swayed back and forth.

"Hey, hey girl." Melisa smiled as I sat down. I smiled back and rested my head on the back cushion.

"Ugh." I groaned and let my eyes close. "So they pretty good?" I asked, knocking my head towards them. Melisa shrugged.

"Yes! They're amazing!" The girl jumped, suddenly animated. "Especially Elliot's voice." She sighed dreamily and fell back against the cushions. "Which one's yours?"

"Oh, I don't think -- No, I don't have a --" I stammered nervously. "None." The girl shrugged.

"Well, anyways. I think The Static Friction is pretty epic in these jam sessions, if only they could get a gig somewhere."

"They will soon," Melisa said confidently. "And The Summer Set kicks some pretty big ass, too."

"Yes, they do. I'm Delilah by the way, and Elliot's my home boy." She giggled shrilly and Melisa rolled her eyes. "And that one? With the orange-ish brown hair and hazel eyes? That's Kaleb. He's Sammi's." I followed her finger and watched Kaleb as he tightened the strap on his guitar and fixed the height of the microphone. He caught my eye and winked. I smiled. I looked at Delilah who was picking at her nails. "Yeah, they've been pretty much an insepreable couple for awhile."

"Didn't seem like that last night." Melisa mumbled.

"What?" Delilah sneered.

"Nothing." Melisa sighed and got up, brushing invisible dust off of her skinny jeans. "Come on Allie, I'ma go get some food." I slowly got up and followed her into the kitchen.

"So, wait. Kaleb and Sammi?" I was hurt. It didn't seem like he even liked her last night.

"Oh, hells no, dear." She laughed, swinging open the refridgerator door. "She just thinks they have.......... 'something.'" She put air quotes with her fingers around the word 'something,' her head still poking around in the fridge.

"Oh. Good, now I don't feel so bad that I --" My hand flew over my mouth as Melisa's head snapped to attention and whipped around to face me. She stood up straight and stared at me.

"Oh no, honey. What did you do?" She closed the fridge, a piece of chocloalate cake in her hand and she stared at me.

"N-nothing, we just --" I glanced nervously around me, trying to figure out how to cover this up.

"What?" She demanded.

"We kissed. That's all." I shrugged. "But you have to promise to keep this a secret." I pleaded.

"Why?" She asked, searching my eyes suspiciously as she pulled a fork out of the drawer and stuck it into the cake.

"Because --" I began when John waltzed into the kitchen.

"Oh, you have got to be kidding." John groaned, then laughed when he saw Melisa with the cake.

"Told you I'd find it, babe." She took a huge bite out of the cake then with the fork in her mouth trotted off back into the front room. I sighed and followed her.

"What's wrong?" John asked.

"Wha- Oh, nothing." I shook my head and hurried in front of him. He shrugged and went with the rest of the band and picked up his gutair and blew a kiss to Melisa who caught in and shoved it into her pocket. Elliot went up the the mic and began to sing.

**9:46 P.M. Friday Kaleb's P.O.V**

The car ride home was quiet with little conversation. Allie was asleep on my shoulder in the backseat and the car rolled soundlessly over the cracks and bumps in the road.

"Hey Mikel?" I began shakily.

"Hmm?" He asked turning down our street.

"You aren't going to tell anybody about..... what you saw.... earlier." I cleared my throat.

"Not if you don't want me to." He said. I nodded.

"Thanks, man." We pulled into our driveway and I lifted Allie off my shoulder. She stirred, but didn't wake up.

"Want help?" Mikel gestured towards Allie.

"Um." I stared at her. "You wouldn't mind?" I glanced up at Mikel who shook his head. I picked Allie off the seat and pulled her close to my chest and her face rested on my shoulder. Mikel held the door open for me and we went up to the guest room. I dropped Allie on the bed and exhaled loudly and gazed at her. She looked so different when she was asleep. Mikel cleared his throat.

"Well, uh. I better get going. See you at practice tomorrow." He saluted before heading out the door. I waved at Mikel before he left then went over towards my room. I ran a hand through my hair and exhaled loudly and stood in my doorway, staring at my room. I couldn't believe what had happened today. I kicked through my messy room and flopped down on the small cot in the corner of my room. Everything had happened so fast. I yawned, and let my eyelids close and slowly nodded off into sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry about the chapter being so short. I'm going to make the next chapter longer. Read and Review! :)

**

* * *

CHAPTER THREE**

**2:47 P.M. Tuesday Allie's P.O.V.**

I watched as Elliot sang the last few lines of "Those Pretty White Lies" and the song came to a close. Kaleb let his guitar hang by the strap and motioned me towards him. I chewed on my bottom lip and walked over to him after Elliot, Mikel, and Dakota had filed inside to get some snacks. He pulled his yellow guitar over his head set it down on the stage. He pushed a loose strand of hair behind my ear and his arms slid around me and pulled me into a hug. He kissed the top of my head.

"How long do we have to keep this a secret?" I complained.

"As long as we have to." Kaleb whispered in me ear. I sighed and hugged him back. He pulled back and searched my eyes. "So what did you think of the music?"

"I like it." I smiled. "You guys getting a gig soon?"

"Stephen's working on that today." He leaned down kissed me on the cheek before going back over to the stage. I nodded and followed him over and sat down. Mikel came out of the door with his cell phone in his left hand.

"Large pepperoni?" He asked, his head poking into the garage.

"Sure." Kaleb said, glancing at me.

"Make that two." Mikel said into the phone and pulled back inside. I groaned and leaned back on the stage so my head was laying on the cold cement. Kaleb sighed and sat down next to me. He patted my thigh twice before letting it rest there.

*****

They were playing one of the small cafe's and I sat at a small table in the back with The Summer Set and watched as they played the same songs I had listened to earlier. Joel stood in the front next to the stage and his arm was around a short, blue-eyed girl and they swayed to the music. They were good.

"Hey, Allie. You okay?" Stephen asked me.

"Wha -- Oh. Yeah. Sorry." I leaned back into the small metal chair and yawned. It was only eight and I was tired.

"Thank you. Have a good night." Elliot said with a small waved before exiting the stage.

"Come on." John said getting out of the chair and walking towards the stage.

"Where's Melisa?" I asked him, surprised to see him without her.

"She couldn't make it," He said with a small sideways smile as if to tell me everything was okay between them. I nodded and hurried to the stage.

"Hey, nice job." Brian high-fived Dakota and I searched for Kaleb. When I found him my heart dropped into my stomach. My throat closed and I felt sick. He was lip locked with Sammi, her hands around his neck and one of her red-booted feet kicked in the air behind her. I turned and sprinted out of the back room, holding back sobs. I felt warm tears start roll down my cheeks. So that's why he wanted to keep it a secret. So Sammi wouldn't find out. I ran outside and the cold nipped at my face and stung my bare arms. My jacket was at my chair and I didn't want to run back inside. I whipped out my cell phone to call Melisa.

"Hey Al." She answered.

"Hey, Melisa I need to talk to you." I chocked through sobs. I sat down on the curb.

"What's wrong?" She asked, suddenly serious.

"K-Kaleb." I cried into the phone.

"Stay right where you are, I'm coming to pick you up." She hung up. I closed my phone and dropped my head into my palms.

**9:05 P.M. Tuesday Kaleb's P.O.V**

"Sammi." I pushed her away. "Stop."

"What is it?" She giggled, her eyes searching my face worriedly.

"Look, this isn't going to work out." I said slowly. Her smile fell off of her face.

"What do you mean? Of course it will."

"No." I took her arms and pulled them from behind my waist. I held her hands in mine. "It won't."

"If this is because of Allie. . ." She looked like she was going to cry.

"I'm sorry." I kissed her cheek before walking over to John.

"Kaleb!" She screamed from behind me. I turned around.

"I'm sorry." I shrugged. Tears had already made her make up run down her pale cheeks in thick black rivers. "John, where's Allie?" I asked, putting my hand on his shoulder. He turned around to face me.

"I dunno. I think I saw her go out that door." I followed his finger to the wood door that led to the parking lot. "Good job by the way."

"Thanks." I said over my shoulder before running out the door. I threw it open and stood outside in the cold, dark lot and searched for her. I couldn't find her. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and called her cell. It rang about three time before it cut off. I tried to call again but it went straight to voicemail. I tapped my hand against my thigh. Where could she have gone?

"Hey Kaleb!" Someone called from behind me. Elliot. "What are you doing? Come back inside." I sighed, tucked my hands into my jean pockets and went back inside.

"Allie in here?" Stephen asked, opening the door, holding out a small gray jacket. I shook my head.

"I don't know where she went. Wasn't she with you?" I asked.

"Yeah," He nodded. "But then she came in to see you." _Oh. My. God._ Did she see me and Sammi? Brian was already in here when I pulled away from her. _Oh. My. God._

"You alright?" John asked. I nodded then shook my head.

"No. She's gone."

**12:54 A.M. Wednesday Allie's P.O.V.**

I pulled the small silver spoon out of the cardboard carton and pulled out a big scoop of chocolate chip cookie dough and shoved it in my face. The door of the guest room was closed and Melisa had just left to tell John she would be staying with me tonight. Sarah sat next to me, her arm around my shoulders. I had stopped crying but I couldn't shake the image of Sammi's lips against Kaleb's out of my head. I sniffed and took another spoonful of cookie dough into my mouth.

"Okay," Melisa sighed as she came back into the room. She frowned at me and pulled me into a hug.

"I'm sorry." I mumbled, my mouth thick with cookie dough.

"Don't worry about it." She laughed and picked up the black remote and turned on the T.V. I sighed and fell back against the wall of pillows behind me. Sarah had pulled Melisa into the hallway and they where whispering. I sighed again and tried to fall asleep. It wasn't as easy as I thought. I kicked me legs over the side of the bed and walked into the bathroom to wash my face. I staired into the mirror. My face was red and my eyes looked swollen from crying. My hair was tangled and I looked a mess. My cell phone rang again. I checked the caller ID. Kaleb. I let it ring. I didn't want to talk to him. I heard tires roll up the driveway and into the garage. I heard the door slam and I sprinted into bed throwing the covers over my head.

"Allie?" Melisa poked her head into the room. I didn't answer and pretended to be asleep. "She's asleep." I heard her say to Sarah before closing the door. I heard muffled conversation behind the closed door and I heard Kaleb come up the stairs. I shut my eyes tightly to stop the flow of even more tears. They raised their voices and Kaleb yelled at Sarah, but I couldn't make out what they were saying. I rolled out of bed and put my ear against the door.

"Let me talk to her." Kaleb was pleading.

"I already told you. She's asleep." Sarah said, losing her patience.

"I don't think so." I heard the door knob rattle and I jumped back into the bed.

"Al?" Kaleb whispered. I turned over and couldn't control the silent tears that flowed down my face. How could he do this to me? "Allie, I know your awake. Please talk to me." I didn't answer. He sat down at the end of my bed and sighed.

"I told you she was asleep." Melisa crossed her arms over her chest and stood in the doorway blocking the light that leaked into my dark room lit by the dim T.V. light. I felt his weight leave the matress and he left.

"Tell me when she wakes up." He said. Melisa glared at him and watched him leave.

"Melisa?" I whispered after I was sure Kaleb was gone. "I think I'm going to be sick."

*****


	4. Chapter 4

Alrightyyy, Chapter Four, haha. So it isn't much muchh longer than chapter three, but it's a little better. :)

Tell me whatcha think!!

Once again, Read & Review! Gracias!

* * *

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER FOUR**

**8:57 A.M. Wednesday Allie's P.O.V.**

I woke up to the first few streams of light that leaked into my bedroom. The T.V. had been turned off and Melisa was asleep on the couch. I stretched my arms over my head and yawned. Sarah must have gone back to her room. I tip toed towards the door and swung it open. Luckily, it didn't creak. I turned around to close it quietly until I heard the soft click when it shut completely.

"Allie?" I turned around frantically, and hit my back against the door. I sucked in a deep breath when I saw Kaleb and fumbled to open the door again. My hands were shaking. "Allie, wait please." He voice was hoarse. I stared at his face. Had he been crying? "I'm really sorry. Allie, I didn't mean to --" He voice broke and he reached for my wrist and turned me around to face him. "Allie, I love you." He whispered. I was paralyzed by shock. _What?_

"I -- I." My eyes widened, and I couldn't seem to muster the right words. I felt his arms around me. His hand petted my hair.

"I'm sorry," He said over and over again. The tingling in my arms vanished and I threw my arms around him and began to cry again. I sobbed into his shirt leaving wet marks on his shirt but he didn't pull away or even seem to care. He held me in the hallway and we swayed back and forth. He rested his chin on the top of my head held me close. We stood like that for a while.

"Allie, where did --" Melisa flung open the door and stepped out and her hand flew over her mouth. I felt Kaleb's body shake against mine as let out a wet laugh. I slid my hand into his and he laced his fingers with mine. I smiled through my tears that streaked my face at Melisa. She laughed and clapped her hands together.

"Come on, let's go for a walk." Kaleb whispered and I followed him downstairs and out the front door. He led me down the narrow black paved neighborhood street.

"Where are we going?" I laughed as he pulled me behind him.

"Shh! Don't talk." He put a finger to my lips. I stopped and so did he. We stood, in the center of the street staring at each other. His hazel eyes shone in the morning sun. He looked gorgeous. His slowly leanded towards me. I went on my toes to get closer, his arms slowly wrapped around my waist. I screamed and flew backwards when I heard someone behind us blaring on their car horn. My heel hit agianst the curb and fell onto the sidewalk. Kaleb ran over to me laughing.

"Oh my God." I laughed, my heart hammering in my chest. He held out his hand and helped me to my feet.

**10:33 A.M. Wednesday Kaleb's P.O.V.**

There was no place else I'd rather be. Allie sat in the plastic blue swing next to me, her small hand folded up in mine. I turned to look at her. She was staring off into space and her brunette hair was blown back from the breeze that had picked up, her other hand clamped on the paint chipped chain that hooked to the swing and she turned to look at me. A smile streatched across her face. She was beautiful. She had kicked off her shoes and they lay in the grass about three feet away along with her jacket. She stood up and pulled me to my feet. I kissed her on the nose before we starting walking.

"I'm sorry I didn't give you a chance to explain." She sighed and she looked up at me.

"No, you didn't," I laughed. "She kissed me. I didn't have anything to do with it." She pursed her lips and swung our arms as we walked.

"But it just looked --" She began.

"Hey, Shh." I kissed her on the cheek. "I love you." I whispered in her ear. I had know that I did ever since I first had kissed her, but it felt good to say it out loud and to her.

"I love you, too." She kissed me back. I closed my eyes and leaned into her for another kiss, our bodies pushed up hard agaisnt eachother when my cell phone buzzed in my pocket. She sighed and lowered herself off her toes. I groaned and whipped it open.

"What?" I demanded.

"Where are you?!" Mikel yelled on the other line.

"What do you mean? I'm at the park. Why?" I sent Allie an apologetic look. She shrugged, rolling her big blue eyes, and shuffled over towards her shoes.

"Get over here. Now." Mikel hung up before I could ask why.

"I'm -- We have to go." I called. She nodded and picked up her shoes in one hand and her jacket hung over her arm and she slowly ambled behind me.

*****

"What's going on?" I asked when I walked into the front door of Mikel's house.

"It's Dakota. He's quitting." Elliot stated evenly.

"What?! Why?" I yelled. "He can't quit! Not after how hard we worked." Not after we had actually gotten a gig. Not after we had actually gotten an opening spot in the Summer Set's next concert. I felt Allie's hand on my arm.

"Kaleb, it's okay." She whispered.

"Where are we going to get another bassist?" I asked, extremely upset. If I ever saw Dakota again, he was going to die.

"I don't know, but we have, like, less than a month and they'd have to learn all the songs." Mikel sighed getting up off the small couch that had faced the wall.

"Why don't we call some people?" Elliot offered hopefully.

"We're going to have to pull out of the Valentine's Day concert." Mikel groaned and dropped his face into his hands. "This bites." I fell down on the couch and Allie sat on my lap and I slid my arms around her middle and rested my face on her back.

"I could ask my brother, Logan." Allie put up quietly.

"He any good?" Mikel's face popped out of his hands and he stared at Allie intently who shrugged.

"He used to be in The Airways before they split. He lives in Tempe and he's only like twenty. He could help you out for the show until you find a permanent bassist."

"Allie, I could kiss you if Kaleb wasn't right there." Mikel laughed. "How soon can you talk to him?"

"I can call him now, if you want." She pulled out her cell phone.

**7:19 P.M. Wednesday Allie's P.O.V.**

I heard the revving of a motorcycle in the driveway and I glanced out the front window. Logan hit the kickstand with the heel of his leather brown boots and slid off his helmet and shook his curly blonde hair. He set the helmet on the handle bar and strode up to the front. He rapped his knuckles on the wooden door and I swung it open.

"Logan!" I squealed and threw myself into his arms.

"Hey, lil' sis." He planted a kiss on the top of my head and ruffled my hair. I heard Kaleb come up behind us.

"Hey," Kaleb nodded towards Logan.

"Hey," Logan let go of me and stuck out his hand towards Kaleb who shook it. I bounced on my toes excitedly.

"You guys don't look --" Kaleb began, looking between me and Logan.

"Related? We aren't. Half sister." Logan said. Kaleb nodded as if he understood. "So your Kaleb Johnson, huh?"

"Yessir." Kaleb said throwing an arm around my shoulders. Logan nodded.

"Where's, uh, the rest of the band?" Logan glanced over Kaleb's shoulder and down the hall.

"There on their way right now. When do you think you can get started learning some of the music?" Kaleb asked.

"Whenever." Logan shrugged.

*****

"No, that isn't going to work." Sarah crossed her arms over her chest and shifted her weight to her left side.

"Here, Logan can take my room and I'll stay on the couch in the guest room." Kaleb shrugged and looked over at Sarah.

"Seriously, I can go back down to Tempe, it's not a problem," Logan said for the third time, his hands raised in defense.

"No, because we practice spontaniously and we need you here. It's almost a two and a half hour drive, anyways." Kaleb said shaking his head. Logan shrugged and glanced over at Sarah who sighed.

"Fine," She shot Kaleb a suspicious look before flouncing off towards her room and Logan to Kaleb's. I gave Kaleb a small smile before skipping off towards the guest room.

"You sure you're okay on the couch?" I asked when Kaleb came in behind me.

"Yeah, I think so," He yawned, stretching. "You going to be okay? By yourself?" He smiled.

"Maybe," I smiled playfully. He laughed, shaking his head. He kicked off his shoes and plopped down onto the couch. My fingers played with the comforter as he watched me. I sunk lower into the bed and sighed.

"Don't I at least get a goodnight kiss?" Kaleb mumbled.

"I don't know, do you want one?" I teased.

"Yes, please." I saw his boyish grin take over his face as he got up and walked over to me.

**5:21 A.M. Thursday Kaleb's P.O.V.**

My fingers toyed with the ends of her hair and her head lay on my chest. She had on the shirt I wore last night and her t-shirt and jeans were thrown on the floor. She was tracing my hand with her tiny fingers and her leg was twisted around mine. The sheets were pushed at the end of the bed and the curtains were drawn. She sat up and pinned my wrists to the matress and she kicked one leg over me so one knee rested on either side of me. She leaned her face into me and we began kissing again. I had never felt this good in my entire life. I sat up and pulled her by the waist into my lap.

"So, is this what it's going to be for the next few months?" She asked quietly pulling back.

"I hope so," I answered falling back into the stack of pillows behind me. She climbed off my lap and plopped down next to me. "Alright." I sat up and stretched, then pushed off the bed. "I'm going to need that back," I laughed, pointing at my shirt.

"Wha --? Oh, well wait let me find mine. . ." She jumped off the bed and dropped to her hands and knees and searched to floor.

"Quick! Someone's coming!" I whispered sharply.

"What?!?" She ripped off the shirt and threw it at me and dove into the bathroom. I laughed and picked my shirt off the floor.

"Kidding."

"You're a jerk." She screamed from the bathroom. She opened the door a crack so her head could fit out. "Can you throw me a shirt, please?"

"No. Probably not." I smiled, pulling the shirt over my head and sat down on the bed.

"Oh, come on." She whined. "Fine, I'll get it. Just, I don't know. Close your eyes or something. . . "

"Not likely." I leaned farther back onto the bed and waited. She groaned and slowly opened the door, glaring at me. She walked out and pulled open a drawer and pulled out a gray tank top with yellow stitched into the straps and threw it over her head. She snatched her jeans off the floor and tugged them on then fell onto the bed. I leaned back to lay next to her and turned my head to face her. She was staring at the ceiling with her hands folded over her stomach and legs hanging over the edge of the bed.

"When's the concert?" She asked, turning to look at me.

"Three weeks," I sighed. She nodded and stared back up at the cieling. "I should go call The Summer Set, they can help us practice."

*****

"I'm tired, can we please have a break?" Mikel complained.

"Yeah, guys, let's take ten." Elliot said before hopping off the platform in my garage. I set down my guitar just as Allie bounded out of the house with Melisa close behind her. She had a lollipop stick between her lips and she hopped down the stairs and swung her arms around my neck.

"We're going to go get some coffee, you want some?" She asked, pulling the lollipop out of her mouth.

"Sure," I said, giving her a kiss before letting go. She ran off and jumped into the front seat of Melisa's Mini Cooper and they drove off.

"Hey! Kaleb! I said ten minutes not an hour." Elliot shouted from the stage.

"Jesus, calm down. I'm coming." I called, climbing up on the stage. I lifted up my guitar and adjusted the microphone.

"Hey Kaleb," Stephen said slowly turning to face me. "You'll never guess who just showed up."

**11:22 A.M. Thursday Allie's P.O.V.**

"Thanks," I smiled to the man behind the counter at Starbucks as I took my coffee.

"No problem," He winked at me before turning to the next costumer in line.

"So, wait, let me get this straight. You and Kaleb are sharing a room, now?" Melisa demanded putting her wallet back into her oversized bag.

"Yeah." I shrugged, setting my coffe cup down at a table and sat down in a chair. "Logan needed a room so Kaleb offered his and there was an extra couch in my room." I took a sip of coffee and stared at up at Melisa.

"But you guys are sharing a room." She repeated.

"And? So are you and John," I said slowly, putting my finger in the puddles of coffee on the white lid of the cup. "You guys are probably sharing a bed, too."

"Well, that's different," Melisa said quietly.

"How?" I asked, hotly. She sighed loudly.

"I just don't want anything bad to happen." Her brown eyes searched my face worriedly.

"What would happen?" I asked, turing away and taking another sip off warm coffee. She sighed again.

"Look, I don't want to fight about this, Al. Just promise me you won't do anyting stupid. Three months is a long time."

"I'm old enough to make my own decisions, thank you very much." I mumbled under my breath.

"I know you are, sweet heart. Okay, John is having both bands over tonight, you coming?" She asked. I shrugged.

"I guess." She smiled sweetly.

"Alright, well, let's go. I know that John gets pissed if we're away too long." She got out of the chair and went towards the door. I waved to the cashier before leaving and then got back into the car with two trays with coffee in my lap.

When we pulled up into the driveway, the garage door was still open but no one was in there. Melisa blew her bangs out of her eyes and stopped at the curb in front of the walkway. She skipped up the pavement and pushed open the door.

"C'mon," She walked inside and left the door open for me. I closed it with my foot and walked into the kitchen and set down both of the cardboard cup holders and hurried after Melisa into the game room. Brian and Elliot were playing guitar hero, Jess was arm wrestling with Logan and Mikel was watching, but I couldn't find Stephen or Kaleb anywhere. I walked over to Jess and Logan and watched as Jess's face turned red and Logan pushed her hand down on the table top. She let out a gasp of air and layed her head down on the table then stood up. Logan knocked his fists on the table lightly before pushing out of the chair. I glanced around the room again, but Kaleb wasn't in there, neither was Stephen. I bit down on my lower lip.

"Allie," Logan called, his smile still stuck on his face. "Foosball?" He pointed towards the small table in the corner.

"You know I'll whoop your ass," I smiled back at him.

"We'll see about that."


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE

**2:22 P.M. Thursday Kaleb's P.O.V.**

Stephen narrowed his eyes at Lillian. Her white blonde hair twisted into wispy curls that fell around her round face, and her straight bangs covered her eyebrows and the lashes of her bright green eyes that were dusted with golden flecks. She cocked her head to the left and eyed me quizzically. I sighed loudly.

"Lilly," I began slowly. "What are you doing here?" My arms crossed over my chest and I stared at her. She looked surprised by my expression. The silver bracelets jingled as her hand brushed a stray piece of hair away from her face.

"Well, I --" She sputtered quickly, in a heavy New Jersey accent, her eyes darting from me to Stephen.

"Kaleb! Kaleb I --" Allie came dancing out of the house towards me. She looked up and the expression in her eyes fell and her grin faltered and she abruptly came to a stop a few steps behind me. Her hand flew to her head and she took a staggering step backwards.

"Wha -- What's going on?" She let out a tight awkward giggle when she saw Lilly. Lilly smacked obnoxiously on a piece of gum and popped a bubble before eyeing me suspiciously. I caught Allie before she fell onto the wet grass. She was barefoot and her sky blue eyes looked glassy in the afternoon light. I exchanged a look with Stephen whose eyebrows shot up. I held her hand tightly in mine, to make sure she wouldn't fall again. She stood up straighter and put her head on my shoulder. Lilly rolled her eyes.

"God dammit, Mikel." Stephen sighed. I put my arms around Allie as she swayed back and forth, staring coarsely at Lilly who tossed her a look of annoyance. Allie reached up and her fingers played with the gauges in my ears.

"I'll be right back," I whispered to Stephen before dragging Allie inside.

"Bye!" She called to Stephen with a frantic wave. I stomped into the kitchen and searched for Mikel.

"Where's Mikel?" I demanded as soon as Jess came into the kitchen through the doorway underneath the staircase. She shrugged then her gaze wandered towards Allie who was humming to herself and giggling.

"Oh God, she isn't --" Her eyebrows furrowed together, eyes shifting towards me. I nodded and let out an exasperated sigh. I reached the front room and continued towards the parlor. Melisa and John were in there, lip locked an on top of each other. I pulled Allie quickly behind my, leading her by my hand and hurried out into the studio. The drum sets and microphone was set up and Mikel sat behind one of the sets with Logan singing into the microphone. The both had thick, bulky black headphones over their ears and didn't hear us come in. I unplugged the amp and headphones and glared at Mikel.

"Dude! What the fuck are you doing?" He jumped out of the chair and slid the headphones onto his neck.

"What did you give her?" I asked Mikel.

"What?" He gave me a confused look.

"What did you give her?!" I yelled at him. Allie stared at me with wide, frightened eyes.

"I didn't give her anything!" He retorted, sitting back down on the black seat, not making any eye contact with me.

"Mikel, I know you gave her something." I said quietly.

"Look, I had a bottle of Vodka with me, and -- Hey! she said she wanted some!" He said defensively.

"How much did you give her?" I asked carefully.

"I dunno, only like a few shots into her Monster --" His sentence cut short when he saw my expression. "What?" I didn't answer. I spun out of the studio and walked back through the parlor and towards the stairs. I went towards the guest room, glancing back once to make sure Allie was still behind me; she was. I threw open the washed white wooden door and led Allie inside. She walked in and flopped sideways on the bed. I closed the door and sat down next to her. She looked lost and confused, but a small, tense smile pulled at the corners of her lips. She pushed herself up and sat on her knees.

"Who was that girl out there?" She asked quietly, still looking a little inebriated as she searched my face.

"Lillian," I said.

"What did she want?" Allie folded her arms over her chest. Before I could answer the door swung open and Jess fell into the room.

"Oh, dear. Hope I'm not interrupting anything," She said apologetically, a smirk visible through her sympathetic tone . I scooted a few inches away from Allie and shook my head. "Well, just to let you know, I talked to Mikel."

I nodded, "So did I." My jaw clenched and I balled my hands into fists.

"Oh, Kaleb. You know he didn't mean anything bad," Jess tried to comfort me. "He's just like that. He doesn't think before he does anything."

"Give me one good reason I shouldn't go down there and beat his face in," I snapped.

She sighed and sat down next to me, "I think your overreacting." She put a reassuring hand on my arm but I shook it off and turned away. Was I? "Here, why don't you stay up here with Allie, make sure she doesn't hurt herself, anymore, and you calm down."

"Wait, anymore?" I twisted my neck to give her a sideways look. She sucked in her lips and raised her eyebrows.

"Nothing." She said quickly and got off the bed and made a bee-line for the door. I groaned and flopped backwards next to Allie who had incredulously fallen asleep.

**9:02 P.M. Thursday Allie's P.O.V.**

The incessant throbbing in my head that pounded through my ears and burned my eyes slowly died and I began to see more clearly. Kaleb lay next to me, his face pushed into the comforter and his shirt riding up his back so that the small of his back showed and his gray plaid boxers visible above his loose blue jeans. His brunette and orange highlighted hair was a mess and he still had his shoes on. _When did he get in here?_ I sighed and put my hand on the side of my head. _Why did it hurt so bad?_ I winced at the pain when my hand passed over my temple. I yawned and pushed off the bed and staggered towards the bathroom. I twisted the hot water knob in the shower and shut the curtain. I went to close the bathroom door when I caught a glance in the mirror. My make - up was smeared underneath my eyes and my light brown hair was matted against my head. I chewed on my lower lips and made my way towards the shower and pulled back the curtain.

I wrapped a towel around my body and shuffled back into the carpeted bedroom.

"Oh, good. You're up." Kaleb yawned, stretching his arms above his head. I smiled weakly and slid open one of the drawers. I sifted through the dresser of neatly folded clothes and pulled out a light blue dress.

"Hey, that party's tonight, right?" I asked him.

"Yeah, but we're not going," He sighed.

"Why?" I asked, cocking my head to the right.

"Because your sick," He said slowly. I shook my head quickly.

"No I'm not." I was confused.

"Yeah, you are. Come and lay down." I shook my head again. _What is he talking about?_

"I'm not sick." I mumbled. The pain in his eyes was almost too much. I dropped the dress back into the drawer and pulled out pajama pants and a tank top with a heavy sigh. I went into the bathroom and threw it on. I came back out and climbed into the bed as Kaleb got up and went towards the door.

"You aren't leaving are you?" I whined.

"No, I'll be right back." He said, not turning around.

"I'll come," I kicked my legs over the side and got up to follow him.

"No, Just -- stay here, I'll be right back." He slammed the door before I could follow. I groaned and clutched my stomach as a wave of nausea washed over me. I almost hurled before I reached the bathroom. I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand and took a deep breath as I felt my eyes start to water. I laid down on the tiled bathroom floor and pulled my knees to my chest and wrapped my arms around my legs with my cheek pushed into the cold tile. _So, maybe I am sick._

**11:32 P.M. Thursday Kaleb's P.O.V.**

I sighed, I didn't want to leave Allie there, at the house, by herself, but I didn't have a choice. I hadn't even expect her to wake up quite yet. I ran a nervous hand through my hair and spun in a circle in the dark Pizza Hut parking lot waiting. Waiting. I turned when the expected footsteps sounded behind me, making me jump; only slightly. I sighed loudly, my bangs flying away from my forehead and leaving a small puff of smoke that lingered in the air around my face then vanished.

"Can we do this tomorrow, please? I have a sick girlfriend at home." I said glaring at Mikel and Elliot through narrowed eyes. I pushed my hands into the pockets of my jacket and stared up at the pitch black sky. The only light came from the dim yellow lamps that flickered around us and the small stars that were tossed like glitter above me. Elliot nodded and pulled his hat further down his head and sighed.

"No. We can't." Mikel linked his arm with mine and loped over towards a small, cherry red convertible. I shut my eyes tightly and went towards the vehicle. I knew right away I wasn't going to like what was going to happen.

"Hey, Kaleb." Lilly said sheepishly, out the open window.

"Lilly --" I put my hand on my head and stared up at the sky.

"Kaleb, just listen to me, please." The pleading in her eyes made me look at her. "I don't know what else to do."

"I don't know what you want me to do." I shrugged helplessly. "Whose kid is it?"

"I don't know!" Tears started to fall down her face. She wiped them away quickly and stared down at her hands.

"Well, maybe if you didn't go around fucking every guy you meet," I said under my breath.

"I don't want this kid!" She screamed ignoring the fact that her make - up had began to run.

"Should have thought of that before," I smiled sarcastically, patted the door of the car and started to walk away.

"Are you just going to walk away? This could be yours you know!" She choked after me. I paused.

"I can almost guarantee you that it isn't," I shoved my hands into my pockets and made my way back home.

**12:53 A.M. Thursday Allie's P.O.V.**

I groaned and pushed myself off the cold floor. It was pitch black outside but the street lights gave off a ghostly glow that was strangely inviting. I slowly sat up and eventually was able to push upright into a standing position. I swayed a few times, trying to regain balance and soon fell back down. The door bell rang and I groaned pulled my hair into my fists and burying my face into the floor. The bell sounded again and burned in my ears and my head screamed in pain. I pulled my knees to my chest and waited for the ringing in my ears to stop. It was still dark out. How long ago had Kaleb left? Was he back yet? Curiosity got the better of me and I groggily pulled myself up and placed my palm on the wall for balance. The room started to tilt again. I held my breath and made my way along the dark bathroom towards the bedroom. It was empty. I sighed and checked the clock. It had almost been three hours, maybe more. I grabbed my head as the room began to spin around me. My breathing stuttered in my throat and the next thing I saw was a flash of white. The carpet.

"Allie?" It was Logan. I rolled over to face him. It was almost noon and Kaleb wasn't back yet.

"Hmm?" I moaned.

"Allie, I have something. I don't know if you'll -- You might not -- Here." He held out a small cream coloured envelope under my face.

"Wha- what is this?" I asked more to myself then to him, but he answered anyways.

"A letter."

"No shit, Sherlock. What's in it?" I laughed. It was raspy and stung my throat. I ripped open the letter and a piece of paper fell out. I read it.

"_Dear Miss Allison Marie Clare,_

_ Congratulations on your admission into Harvard University! It gives me great pleasure to tell you that we have accepted you back into our community at Harvard for your next years . . . . "_

I almost forgot to breathe. What? They were accepting me _back? _I looked up at Logan who was watching me with huge, curious eyes.

"Well?" He asked, finally.

"I -- I, they accepted me . . back." I was breathless. He smiled. "How did you --?"

"I had my dad pull a few strings," His smile widened. I couldn't say anything. David. Mom's second husband. I had always acted like a bitch to him when Mom and I had lived there. Before the second divorce. I threw my arms around his neck and couldn't stop the tears that began to flow down my cheeks.

"Oh my God, Oh my God." I whispered over and over again. Through my tears that fell down to my chapped lips. "Oh. My. God."

**3:16 P.M. Friday Kaleb's P.O.V.**

I scuffed the ground with the toe of my shoe and exhaled smoke through my nostrils. I checked my watch. Eighteen hours. Allie would hate me.

"Kaleb," Lilly put a hesitant hand on my back. "Kaleb, please don't be mad." I whipped around. Her long, white blonde curls were a mess and clinging to her wet cheeks. Her green cat - like eyes were red and puffy. From crying. I took another drag on the cigarette.

"I don't want this kid, Lil, I really don't." I said flatly. "I have a girlfriend. I can't take care of your kid." Her nose crinkled.

"It's your kid too, you know." She said quietly, her eyes dropping to her bare feet. I sighed and my breath came out in a cloud of smoke.

"Look," I cupped her face in my hands, "I'm sorry, but I just can't." Her eyes looked up, they were wet. Water collected in puddles and glassed over her eyes. She tried to smile, but it looked fake. She put her small, cold, shaking hands over mine and she closed her eyes. I dropped my hands from her face and sighed. I looked around the hospital parking lot again, keeping an eye out for Elliot's car. Her hands slid into mine.

"I am really sorry, Kaleb, I didn't think that it was. . ." She left the rest of her sentence to hang in the air when I heard the sounds of tires scratching of pavement and a large black Tahoe screeched up in front of me. I threw the burning cigarette onto the ground and squashed it with my shoe. I waved to Lilly before swinging open the passenger door and climbing inside. I really needed sleep. Elliot was silent.

"Is it?" He asked quietly. I nodded and exhaled loudly and leaned my head onto the cold glass of the window. There was as pause and he sighed. My cell phone buzzed in my pocket as soon as we got reception.

"Hello?" I yawned.

"Kaleb? Oh, God. I've been trying to get ahold of you. It's, it's Allie." Sarah cried.

"Calm down, sis. What's up." I asked, suddenly awake.

"She's -- She's sick. She's alcohol intolerant, and the vodka. . . " She fell into tears again.

"Hold on, Sarah, I'll be there soon." I said and slammed my phone shut.

"What's wrong?" Elliot asked quickly.

"Allie, she's allergic to alcohol and the vodka Mikel gave her. . . " I couldn't finish that sentence. My eyes fell on my hands which were shaking and I pulled them into fists.

"Kaleb? It's okay. She'll be alright." Elliot said softly. I shook my head.

"Hurry up. We have to get over there." I said through clentched teeth. Elliot didn't respond and continued down the highway.

"Allie! Allie!" I screamed as I threw open the door and I sprinted up the stairs. I lunged on the closed guest room door and fell inside. Logan and Sarah sat at the edge of the bed. Sarah's tear streaked face looked up at the sound of the door. Her hand was on Allie's face, who appeared to be asleep. She put a finger to her lips.

"Kaleb, she's burning up," Her whisper was hoarse and her eyes started to water again.

"I'll take her to the hospital." I said quickly and ran to her bed side. Sarah nodded and took her hand away from Allie's face and she pushed her face into Logan's chest and cried into his shirt.

"Shh, shh." He comforted her. I slid my arms underneath Allie and lifted her up. A paper fell out of her limp grasp and onto the floor. I paused, set her back down and picked it up. My eyes scanned the page and slowly grew wider with each word. Allie was _leaving?_


	6. Chapter 6

Okay, just to make sure. The two songs in here ARE NOT MINE. No matter how much I wish they were, they aren't. The first is Boys and Bugs (One Day I'll Find You) by Poema and the second is In Too Deep by Sum 41.

Read and Review!! :D

* * *

**Chapter Six**

**9:03 P.M. Monday Allie's P.O.V.**

I coughed and sat up, my entire body was sore and shaking in pain. I glanced around the room at the twelve faces that crowded the small white bed I was in. I blinked a few times to get the room to stop spinning. An IV had been jammed into the hollow of my elbow and I could hear the slow, monotonous beeping of my heartbeat echoing out of a small machine. I stared down at my hands. The skin was a light shade of pink and swollen. I glanced up at everyone who was watching my intently.

"Allie," Kaleb breathed and strode towards me and began to kiss my face. The hear-beat on the monitor sped up slightly and I heard a stifled giggle.

"Allie!" Melisa squeaked. Her brown eyes were red and tears still trailed down her face. A ring glittered on the fourth finger of her left hand as she brought it up to her mouth.

"Mel, did John. . . . ," I breathed and I scanned the room for John. She nodded excitedly even though the tears still poured down her cheeks. She fell on me in a huge hug and cried harder.

"We were. . . So worried. . . especially. . ." She cried between hysterical sobs. "Mikel. He thought he. . . . killed you."

"What?" I stiffened. Mikel did this to me? "How?"

"He gave you. . . . The . . . " She began to cry harder.

"Easy now Mel," John said pulling her away and folding her into a hug and resting his chin on the top of her head as she cried into his shirt. I watched as a tall brown haired boy with worried green eyes walked in. He tried to hide his fear of what he would see, but didn't succeed.

"Kaleb," He nodded.

"Mikel." Kaleb tensed, but Mikel didn't notice. His eyes darted to me and a visible wave of relief washed over him.

"Allie, I am so sorry. If only I'd known." His words slurred together and it was hard to make them out.

"It's okay," I croaked. He sighed and gave me an awkward hug.

"I don't know about you, but I'm hungry." Elliot complained.

"You're always hungry." Jess grumbled, pushing him out the door Brian tailing behind. John held Melisa, who had fallen asleep in his arms on the small bench in the corner of the room. Mikel followed behind Brian and Stephen gave me a small smile before following Mikel. I glanced at Kaleb. HIs face was in his hands and he looked upset.

"Why didn't you tell me?" His voice was small.

"Tell you what?" I whispered, confused.

"When are you leaving?" He asked, his eyes full of pain and anger.

"I don't know what your talking about," I said. I watched as he pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to me. It was my acceptance letter. I sucked in a sharp breath and stared at Kaleb, who's face had dropped back into his hands. I can't leave now.

** 11:11 A.M. Saturday Kaleb's P.O.V.**

It had been a week and a half since Allie had even stirred, and five days since she's gotten out of the hospital. I ran my hand through her hair as she slept.

"Don't leave me. Not now. . ." I whispered. Her breathing was heavy and she was still sick, but it had subdued into a small cold. I kissed her rosy cheek and sighed. She turned over to face me and I put my arms around her. The curtains were drawn so that light couldn't leak in to wake Allie. Stephan and Mikel stopped by a few times, some times accompanied by Jess or Brian. Melisa and John were too busy planning the wedding, but they still managed a few quick visits. I sighed again. Four days and Allie would be gone, and I wouldn't be able to follow her. I kissed her and held her tighter. She stirred, but didn't wake up. There was a soft knock on the door. Logan.

"Come in," The door opened before the words even formed on my tongue.

"Hey," He gave me a tight smile. I didn't reply. He sighed. "Look, I know your upset, but I just came to see if she was packed." I grunted so he knew I had heard him, but I didn't reply. Logan rolled his eyes, obviously annoyed, and made his way towards Allie's chetah print suit case and unzipped it.

"Do you really think she should be going?" I asked quietly, my hand resting on Allie's cheek.

"Of course." Logan straightened. "This is what she's wanted since she was twelve." I stared back down at Allie and brushed a stray strand of her hair out of her face. Logan sighed. "Okay, I know that you don't want her leaving, but don't you think that's kind of selfish?" I was silent. Allie's eyes slowly fluttered open.

"Morning, sleepy head," I laughed, kissing her. A smile broke across her face. Logan cleared his throat and walked out of the bedroom. Allie giggled kissed me back. I was going to miss this. "I'll be back, I'm going to go get ready for the concert tonight." Her eyes widened.

"Tonight? How long was I asleep?" She asked, and began to count her on her fingers.

"Too long," I whispered and pecked her cheek before pushing off the bed and swinging open the door. I shuffled into the front of the stairs. "Hey Logan!" I called.

"Yeah?" He poked his head out of my bedroom.

"Practice in an hour." I said, then pulled out my phone. Logan nodded then pulled his head back into the room. I dialed Elliot's phone number. He answered on the third ring.

"What's up?" He asked, his voice dripping with the sleep he probably just woke up from.

"We're going to meet here for another practice before the concert tomorrow. Be here at noon."

"Sure. I'l be there. Want me to call . . . Mikel?" He asked slowly.

"Yes please." I sighed before snapping the phone shut and lolling back into the guest room. I slowly opened the door, stuffing my cellular into my back pocket.

_"__I like boys that aren't afraid of bugs, that will always give me big warm hugs, like to sing and play guitar, that are happy being who they are; boys that like to be outside and that aren't full of pride boys that have an honest passion with at least a slight hint of fashion; one day I'll find you one day I'll find you. . . . . . " _

Allie's voice poured out of the opened bathroom door as she brushed her hair. She was. . . good. Better than good. She was. . . Amazing! I ran out of there and sprinted down the hall making as little noise as I could.

"Logan! Logan!" I hissed. Pounding my fist on the door. He swung open the door.

"I know! Practice in an hour. Got it." He messed up his hair with his hand and yawned.

"You didn't tell me Allie could sing." Logan gave me an odd look and I snatched his arm and pulled him towards the guest room and we stood outside of the opened door. His eyes slowly grew wider as he listened to Allie.

"I didn't know she could sing," He breathed. "We got to let her sing in the "Tough Love" Valentine's Day show." I agreed. She had to.

Mikel jumped up and down with anticipation on the balls of his feet. The show was about to start. Elliot was busy trying to scrub off the black X's on the back of his hands in the bathroom. My fingers tapped on the side of the guitar. I blew my bangs out of my eyes and glanced around nervously. John was talking to a group of fifteen year old girls and signing papers and CDs with Stephan, Brian, and John. Melisa was inside already along with Allie. I watched as John gave each of the girls a huge hug and ran over to me.

"You okay?" He asked, arching an eyebrow. His glasses were gone and a short, blonde haired girl had them on the bridge of her nose and was showing them off to her friends. The line in front of the Venue of Scottsdale stretched all the way down the sidewalk.

"Fine." I lied.

"You want Gelato?" He asked, smiling. I nodded and we began to walk away from the crowd of people and the Venue towards Gelato's.

**7:59 P.M. Sunday Allie's P.O.V.**

The air around me vibrated with the heavy bass that pounded out of the speakers and my ears rang with the small, accumulating crowd that bounced up and down the the music. Elliot was screaming the last lines of one of their new song. I stood off to the side of the stage, closest to Kaleb as he sang along with Elliot into the microphone and played the guitar that echoed around the venue. He took three steps backwards then threw his head down twice then came back to the microphone, his fingers never missing a note. I was standing with my back pushed against the cold brick wall as the song came to a close. He caught my eye and winked. I smiled as he walked up to the microphone.

"Thank you," He laughed, his smile growing larger as he spoke. "Okay, so we just released out new EP and it's available at the merch counter in back. This is going to be our last song tonight, before The Summer Set comes on," He paused while the crowd began to scream. "And, actually, I think Allie was going to sing this one," He said, staring at me. I froze. _What?_ I don't sing._ He wasn't serious was he?_ He motioned me on stage. I guess he was. I bit my lip and shakily walked on stage. I stared out at the crowd of people. Most of their attention was on me. I shook my head quickly at Kaleb who pulled me on stage, his hand sliding into mine as soon as I took a few steps down off the stage. I sucked in a sharp breath and came up to the microphone where Elliot had been standing and stared at Kaleb uncertainly. He smiled in encouragement.

"C'mon, I've heard you sing. You're good," He said to me. _When did he hear me sing? _He struck the first few notes of a song and I took a deep, calming breath. Okay, I can do this. I knew the song. They were singing it earlier. One of Kaleb's favorite bands. I placed one hand on the microphone and listened to when I was supposed to come in, my eyes staring at the metal criss - cross pattern on the black microphone. Mikel began to bang on the drums and I leaned in and started to sing, shutting my eyes.

_"The faster we're falling, We're stopping and stalling. We're running in circles again, Just as things were looking up, You said it wasn't good enough. But still we're trying one more time. Maybe we're trying to hard. When really it's closer than it is too far Cause I'm in too deep, and I'm trying to keep, Up above in my head instead of going under. Cause I'm in too deep, and I'm trying to keep, Up above in my head, instead of going under. Instead of going under. Seems like each time, I'm with you I lose my mind, Because I'm bending over backwards over backwards to relate, It's one thing to complain, But when you're driving me insane, Well then I think it's time that we took a break. Maybe we're just trying to hard. When really it's closer than it is too far. Cause I'm in too deep, and I'm trying to keep, Up above in my head, instead of going under. Cause I'm in too deep, and I'm trying to keep, Up above in my head, instead of going under. Instead of going under, Instead of going under. I can't sit back and wonder why. It took so long for this to die. And I hate it when you fake it. You can't hide it you might as well embrace it. So believe me it's not easy. It seems that something's telling me, I'm in too deep, and I'm trying to keep, Up above in my head, instead of going under. Cause I'm in too deep, and I'm trying to keep, Up above in my head, instead of going under. Instead of going under. Instead of going under again. Instead of going under. Instead of going under again. Instead of going under again." _

"Thank you! Have a good Valentine's Day everybody!" Kaleb screamed over the crowd and he went off stage. I filed behind him, biting down on my shaking lips. I'd never sang in front of so many people before in my life. Actually, the last time I had actually sung was in the sixth grade talent show because my mom made me which was pretty pathetic. I sighed as we entered into the large back room.

"Okay, I'm sorry if that --" I was swept up in Kaleb's arms before I could finish.

"You were awesome," He whispered kissing me and pulling me tighter into a hug.

"Oh, my gosh. Allie, you never told us you could sing." Melisa said. I shrugged.

"I didn't think I could."

"You were spectacular!" She cried, throwing her arms around me. I laughed and hugged her back.

"Thanks," I said, and my eyes landed on Logan. He set down his black bass into his case and smiled at me then sent me a thumbs up. Excitement seemed to bubble around the room and I was all smiles.

"Alrighty, let's go," Brian sighed as Jess, Josh and Stephan began to follow him onto the stage. John gave Melisa a quick kiss before running after them. Mikel gave me a high-five and a pat on the back.

"Way to go," He smiled. I felt Kaleb slide his arm around my shoulder and a chill shot down my spine.

"Cold?" He asked. I shook my head, but he pulled me closer anyways. "Let's go for a walk." He said as the screaming grew louder. I nodded. We walked out into the empty parking lot. Just us and a few people already leaving the show. "I have something for you." He whispered into my ear. Oh, crap. It was the day before Valentine's day and I didn't get him anything.

"Kaleb, you really didn't have to get me anything," I said, stopping to look at him.

"Too late now," He shrugged, and sent me an adorable sideways smile. We walked towards the line of parked cars that stretched as far as I could see. We walked for awhile, not saying anything. The warmth from his hand made my entire arm tingle. "Happy Valentine's Day," He said as he pulled to a stop. A yellow Lamborghini Gallardo LP-560. My hand shot over my mouth. He couldn't mean the car. "This way, maybe we would be able to see each-other, you know, when you're....." I couldn't seem to force out actual words. "Do you like it?"

"Yes!" I pulled him into a hug and kissed him full on the mouth. He was shocked for a second, but soon he was kissing me back. Hard. I felt his teeth tug on my lower lip and his tongue slid in between my lips. His hands went up my shirt and he lifted me up onto the trunk of the car. My arms fell around his waist and he closed the two inches of space between us. I was going to miss this.

I peeled open Kaleb's hand and wiped my locket into his hand. I closed his fist and kissed his fingers. I held his hand in mine and stared at him.

"Allie! Are you coming or what?" Logan snapped from the front seat of the car. _My_ _car._ I nodded and gave everyone one last hug before sliding into the clean, leather seats of the Lamborghini. I waved out the window at everyone. Tears burned my eyes as we pulled out of the driveway. Three years until I would be back in Arizona again. Massachusetts was really far away, though, I might be able to come over the summer breaks. . . .

"You alright?" Logan asked as soon as we got onto the 101. I nodded slowly. "You sure?"

"Yeah," I nodded.

**3:19 P.M. Tuesday Kaleb's P.O.V.**

I stood, motionless in the driveway staring down the street, long after the car had sped away, feeling empty. She was really gone. I felt Brian swing his arm around my shoulders.

"She'll be back," He said reassuringly. I nodded. I knew she would. She promised. I opened my fist and stared at her small silver heart locket and sighed. I had never seen her when she wasn't wearing this locket. Her initials had been engraved into the front. I closed my fist around it and held back tears as I followed everyone into the house. Even that felt empty. She had only been here for a few weeks and already, the house felt still and deserted with out her in it. My cellular rang in my pocket. I pulled it out and stared at the caller ID. Lilly. I pressed ignore and turned it on silent. I couldn't deal with her right now. I traced my finger tip over the initials on the locket and sat down on the sofa. This was where we had had our first kiss. I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"We all miss her," Melisa said, her dark chocolate eyes shiny with tears. "But she'll be back before you know it." I nodded, my attention never leaving her locket. Melisa sighed, her comforting hand resting on my arm.

"Let me see that thing," I said, pulling her hand into mine and staring at the ring that glittered on her left hand. She giggled wetly as I turned it so it shone in the light.

"She's going to be here for the wedding." She said, staring at the ring on her finger.

"She wouldn't miss that for the world," I gave her a half smile before pushing my body off the couch and wandering into the kitchen.

"Any one up for a round of Truth or Dare?" Jess asked, arching a thin, light brown eyebrow.

"Sure, why not," Melisa sighed, tugging John into the slowly forming circle of Stephen, Elliot and Delilah. I slouched on the wall behind them as Josh sat down next to Joel and Skyler. Mikel shrugged and hopped down between Jess and Brian.

"Kaleb, you coming?" Skyler cocked her head, her bright blue eyes shining.

"Whatever," I sighed and sat down in the small circle that had collected in the center of my front room. I slid her necklace into my pocket and we began the game.

**11:46 A.M. Thursday Allie's P.O.V**

I picked up my notebook and pen after my Anatomy class ended. My stomach reminded me how hungry I was. I didn't get any breakfast because I still didn't know the campus too well. I sighed and went back to my dorm. My shoes scuffed on the gray pavement. I couldn't stop thinking if I'd made the right choice. I couldn't get my mind off of Kaleb. How was he taking my absence? Or worse, what if he didn't care and went back to Lilly? I tried to steer clear of these thoughts as I passed a couple holding hands on a small stone bench. I pulled to a stop in front of the red brick building that stretched down the black paved street. I hopped up the stairs and hurried into the small room. I tossed my book onto the bottom bunk and stared at the white envelope that sat on the pillow. I glanced around me. Kia wasn't here yet. I snatched it up and tore it open. There was no return address on the top left corner. My eyes scanned the page and my free hand searched for the bed so I could sit down.

'_Dear Allie,'_ it read in a familiar messy boyish scrawl_. 'It's been so quiet here without you. I miss you like crazy and find myself counting down the days until I get to see you again. Melisa wishes you were here, she can't decide on the right dress and Jess isn't helping as much. The day for the wedding is slowly creeping closer and everyone seems to be growing more and more agitated with each passing day. I love you so much, I just want you to know that. I finally set up my video chat in case you ever wanted to talk. I know the time change is different, but we can probably still find time to talk to each-other._

_ Love always, Kaleb' _

"Aww, that's sweet, who's it from?" Kia asked from behind me. I hadn't heard her come in and her voice made me jump. She eyed me curiously with her large dark eyes and her dark brown hair was all in curls that cascaded down to the middle of her back. A lollipop stick stuck out between her lips as her fingers twisted it in her mouth.

"Wha -- oh, my. . . boyfriend," I said slowly. I felt a little annoyed that she had been reading over my shoulder. I folded the letter back up and tucked it into my back pocket. She stared at me, eyebrows raised.

"Listen, me and a few friends are going to be going out later. Want to come?" She cocked her head to the right. I nodded. Why not?

There were seven of us all together. The black haired boy with his hair thrown over to the side and his arm around a short, brown haired girl, was Blake. He wore a deep black V-neck and loose jeans. He was the only one in the group besides the girls that had piercings on his ears. The girl next to him was Kellie. She had reddish brown hair and freckles and she wore the same type of glasses that John wore, only they had lenses in them. She had light freckles that dusted her entire face. She wasn't gorgeous, and I couldn't find what Blake saw in her, but I guess I just wasn't one for red heads anyways. Kyle was the big, copper haired boy in the back behind Kia. He was tall and heavily muscled. The last two people were Stokley and Jake. Jake was really little and wore a pink collared shirt and had on kaki shorts and wore a purple bracelet around his wrist. His dirty blonde hair was neatly combed. The girl, Stokley had platinum blonde hair and triple piercing on each ear lobe. She had on checkered pants and a transformers shirt.

"Okay so, there's Kyle, Stokley, Blake, Kellie, and Jake," Kia said, pointing to each of them. She leaned over to whisper in my ear. "He's gay, in case you didn't get that." I nodded slowly and wondered if this was really a good idea after all.

"Hey, Jake. Did you hear that John Gomez is getting married?" Kyle laughed. Jake shot him a glare, but otherwise ignored him. I tensed. John? How did they know him? "You ever heard of The Summer Set, Al?" He asked me, smiling. I nodded and Jake lit up.

"Seriously?" He asked, eyes wide.

"Yeah," I let out a tight laugh. That's how they knew them. It made sense now.

"They are, like, his favorite band," Stokley rolled her eyes. This was a little weird for me. "And he's all excited that they're coming here in a few weeks."

"They're coming _here?"_ I asked. Why didn't they tell me that?

"Yeah, March 19th," Jake said excitedly jumping up and down, his icy blue eyes shining with excitement. Kia rolled her eyes and they began to walk.

"Not that the Summer Set isn't like, an amazing band or anything," Kia said, "It's just he's. . . obsessive." I nodded.

"So you like the Summer Set, too, huh?" Kellie asked, smiling. I nodded. "Me too,"

"That's cool," I smiled back and Blake pulled her into him. "Where are we going?" I asked as we all went into a back ally.

"Shortcut," Blake smirked.

"Where?"

"The bar. You drink, right?"


	7. Chapter 7

Yayy!! Finished!! Thank you soo much to londonpunker14 for reading and reviewing!! ;)

* * *

Chapter Seven

**9:44 P.M Friday Kaleb's P.O.V.**

I sifted through the pile of white envelopes, hoping to find one from Allie. Nothing. I sighed and pushed my hand against my forehead. Why didn't she answer. I shook my head. She was busy. That was why. I chewed on my tongue and picked up my guitar and started to tune it.

"Hey," Lilly smiled, sitting down next to me, her hand on her protruding stomach. I didn't answer her. She bit her lip. "Still haven't heard from Allie, huh?" I strummed my guitar a few times, trying to drown her out. "Well, maybe it's better this way. You should probably just forget her." I felt her hand on my should. I shook it off.

"No, she's going to be back in a few months." I snapped. "Why would I forget her?"

Lilly shrugged. "Because she's probably already forgotten you. Harvard is a big school. A lot of smart guys." Lilly said, not looking at me. I didn't answer and played louder on my guitar. She sighed and got up, her hand still resting on her stomach. I stopped playing the guitar and pulled out her locket and ran my fingers over the small heart again. It was becoming more of a reassurance than a habit.

"Kaleb!" Melisa swung open the door, her brown eyes filled with excitement. I looked up at her, so did Lilly. "Kaleb! Kaleb! We're going to Massachusetts next week." I stood up.

"What? Why?" I asked.

"The Summer Set has a concert there." She smiled. I felt Lilly's eyes on me. "Oh, and this came for you." Melisa held out a small, cream coloured envelope. I snatched it out of her hand. It was from Allie.

"You aren't going are you?" Lilly asked.

**10:55 P.M. Tuesday Allie's P.O.V**

I bit down on my bottom lip. The beach was crowded. A small group of people gathered around the bonfire that blazed in a pit on the sand.

"C'mon," Kyle slid his hand into mine and led me towards everyone else. We found the table they sat at and plopped down next to them. Kellie was on Blake's lap and he ran his hand through her long hair whispering in her ear. She laughed and smacked him on the shoulder, he just grinned at her.

"Hey, Allie," Kia said, smiling. Jake and Stokley were fighting in the corner over the last piece of pizza. They somehow reminded me of Jess and Brian. I smiled at the memory. "How goes it?" I shrugged.

"It's really crowded," I said, glancing over my shoulder to the four girls that had on bikini tops and jeans dancing on a table with a group of guys screaming at them.

"Want one?" Kyle held out a beer. I shook my head. He rolled his eyes and popped off the cap and took a sip. "Want to see something?" He asked.

"Sure." I shrugged. He smiled and got up and took off his flip flops and startted bare foot over towards a cliff of rocks. I raised my eyebrows at Kia, and she nodded. I got up and ran to catch up. It was pretty dark out and hard to see, but I could make out the dark shape ahead of me. Kyle began to climb up the tower of rocks and held out his hand to help me up. I placed my hand in his and he pulled me up to the top of the cliff. The sounds of the waves grew louder the higher we climbed. When we finally reached the top, the sound of water crashing against rock echoed around us. Droplets of salt water colected on the top of the rocks. I sat next to Kyle and stared out at the ocean. The moon sat on the water and reflected a white sphere on the ocean.

"Woah," I gasped. You didn't see anything like this in Arizona. He laughed leaned back. I felt our fingers touch and I snatched my hand away. He sighed loudly.

"Allie! Let's go!" Kia laughed as I tugged on a pair of jeans.

"I'm coming!" I called. Kia and Kyle were coming in my car and Blake, Jake and Kellie were taking Stokely's BMW. I pulled on my shoes and ran outside. My yellow Lamborghini sat in the parking lot and I slid into the driver's seat and started the engine. Kyle and Jake were already in the back and Kia was buckling her seatbelt in the passenger side. The drive wasn't far, but it felt like it took forever. It had been almost two months since I had seen Kaleb last and I prayed that he was going to be there. My fingers tapped on the steering wheel at every red light and I let out a pained sigh. After twenty minutes we finally got Bank of America Pavillion. I drove into an open parking space and threw open the door.

"I'll be right back," I promised Kia and ran in back where I was pretty ssure the bands would be setting up. I was right. Josh and John were tuning their guitars when John looked up. A smile streatched across his face.

"There she is!" He said and stood up to give me a hug. I threw my arms around both of them and jumped up and down excitedly.

"Is Kaleb here?" I asked, smiling. John nodded and jerked his head towards the other rooms. I sprinted in the room where I saw Melisa, Jess, Brian, Stephen, and a few people I didn't know. Melisa screamed when she saw me and ran over to give me a huge hug. I gave everyone else a hug and Melisa pulled me over to another room where I saw Kaleb and a long, blonde haired girl sitting on the couch. I stopped. He had his hand on her thigh and the girl looked about eight months pregnant. I gave Melisa a confused look, but she just pulled me in.

"Kaleb!" She squeaked and he turned around. His eyes fell on me and he smiled. I ran over and threw my arms around him and I kissed his neck. He held me close and didn't let go. I felt me eyes start to water and he picked me up and kissed me on the mouth. He pulled me into his lap and we sat on the couch. It felt so good to be with him again. I hadn't realized how much I had missed him.

"I love you," He whispered.

**5:23 P.M. Thursday Kaleb's P.O.V.**

"Hi, I'm Lilly," Lilly gave Allie a small, tight smile and stuck out her hand. I really wished I didn't need to bring her, but I couldn't exactly leave her, could I?

"Hi," Allie smiled and shook her hand and gave me a small, unsure glance. Lilly stood up, her hand on her stomach and went into the kithen. I pulled Allie back into my lap and kissed her cheek. She tensed. "Who is that," She asked, quietly.

"I, well, she. . . She's an ex and I. . . " I didn't know how to say that. Allie wiggled out of my arms and got up.

"Oh," Her eyes were on the ground. "Well I guess I should be going back,"

"You sure?" I asked. Why was she leaving? Not because of Lilly. I should have told her before. Allie nodded. "Come back after the show, kay?" She smiled a little bit and walked out of the room as if in a daze. I dropped my face into my hands and rested my elbows on my knees.

"That went well," Lilly said from the doorway, a glass of water in her hand.

"Shut up," I spat.

"Rowr," She spun back into the kitchen. I got up and went over to find Melisa.

"Hey," She smiled when she saw me.

"Melisa, Allie's. . .I don't know if she's mad, but she isn't happy," I sighed.

"Oh no, what did you do?" She asked.

"I told her who Lilly was." I said, holding back my bangs with on hand. Melisa's eyes widend.

"What did you say?"

"I said she was an ex. . . "

"Kaleb! Now she probably thinks you're cheating on her!" Melisa screetched.

"What?!"

"Okay, if you walked in with Allie and some other boy in a room and Allie was pregnant and you asked who the dude was and she said an ex, what would you think?"

"Oh, damn."

"Right," Melisa pointed out. "You should talk to her."

"What do I tell her? I don't know how to tell her Lilly's carring my kid!" I yelled.

"Kaleb, I'm not even sure the kid is yours." She said, slowly. "I mean, think about it. When did you break up with Lilly?"

"Uhh," I thought about it. "About a year ago." Melisa raised both eyebrows at me as it suddnely hit. _The kid wasn't mine._

**5:55 P.M. Thursday Allie's P.O.V.**

I felt the warm tears roll down my face as I burried my face into Kellie's shoulder. She rubbed my back and rested her chin on my head.

"It's okay," She whispered. I sniffed and pulled back.

"I'm sorry," I sniffed again. She put her hands in both of mine.

"It's fine, dear. I think you should talk to this boy." She smiled. I nodded. I would. Later. I let myself be pulled my Kellie back into the venue as we heard The Summer Set setting up on stage. I took a deep breath and went inside. This was going to be a long night. When I got back in, they were starting with 'Young'. Kellie smiled at me and pulled me up to where everyone else was and began to dance with Blake. I laughed and began to dance, too.

The show ended and everyone started to clear out. I stood in the center and went over to the merch counter. Kaleb was there. He nodded, motioning me inside. I shook my head and walked away.

"Allie!" He called after me. I couldn't respond. It was hard to think that he would be cheating on me with an ex. He just didn't seem like that kind of person. I heard footsteps behind me and turned around. Blake, Jake, Stokely, Kyle, Kellie, and Kia were ahead of me so I hurried to catch up, but someone caught me by the wrist. I tried to shake out of Kaleb's grip, but he was stronger than me.

"Allie, listen to me," He pleaded. I shut my eyes and turned around. I felt his hand under my chin, pulling it up so I had to look at him. "I love you, so much Allie. I would never," His voice shook, "Never, do something like that to you." He kissed me and pulled me into a hug.

"Then who was it?" I felt tears start to burn my eyes again, but this time, I held them down.

"She," He cleared his throat. "She's no one." He kissed me again. I kissed him back.

"Allie!" Kyle called.

"I have to go," I whipered, pulling away. He groaned. "I'll see you in a few days. The wedding." He nodded and gave me another hug before letting me go.

"I'm going to miss you so much," He sighed.

"Me too," I sighed and ran to catch up with everyone else.

"Was that your Kaleb?" Kellie elbowed me lightly. I nodded, smiling.

"Oooo. We going to get to meet him?" Stokley asked, smirking. I shrugged, maybe they would.

**2:49 P.M. Wednesday Kaleb's P.O.V.**

I pulled on my jacket and tugged on my tie. My black tuxedo fit perfectly. I sighed and pushed my hands in the pockets. I was seeing Allie again. It had been almost two weeks since I had seen her last.

"Let's go!" Sarah called from the staris. I picked up the small velvet box and dropped it in my pocket before running downstairs. Sarah rolled her eyes when she saw me. " Come here." She fixed my hair and my shirt. I pushed her hands away and we piled into the car.

"Mmm, you look yummy, Kaleb." MIkel laughed from the back of Elliot's Tahoe.

"Shut up." I mumbled as Sarah hopped in behind me. Mikel snickered and we pulled out of the driveway. The Gomez's house wasn't very far, but I kept my hand in my pocket, running my thumb over the small navy velvet box. The car jumped sligltly as it went over the curb and we pulled to a stop. There were cars lining both sides of the street. I kicked open the door and went in the back where tables were set up. The Gomez's had a large, grass backyard and they decorated it so it looked amazing. I glanced around hoping I would find Allie when I saw her next too Jess. My breath caught in my throat. She was beautiful. Her long, burnette hair was twirled in a bun on the back of her head and the yellow bridesmaid dress flowed down to her ankles. I took a seat next to Mikel, but I couldn't keep my eyes off Allie. The wedding started. It wasn't a very long ceremony, but it was still nice. Melisa came out in a sleeveless dress that fell into ruffles at the knees and continued to the grass. She walked down the isle, smiling at John. His eyes never left her as she came up to the small platform.

"Kaleb," Allie tapped me on the shoulder after the wedding. She had let her hair out of the bun and taken off her shoes. She held the flowers that Melisa had thrown behind her into the crowd of her screaming friends awhile ago. I smiled at her.

"I missed you," I said kissing her on the cheek.

"Missed you, too," She sighed. I felt my hand sink into my pocket and pull out the box.

"Allie," I said, falling down on one knee. I saw her eyes widen. "Will you marry me?"


End file.
